


Манчестер и Ливерпуль

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley loves music, Don't copy to another site, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Говорить «ради Кого-нибудь», «слава Кому-нибудь» и «Кто-нибудь его раздери» Кроули надоело очень быстро. Поэтому сейчас, когда они с Азирафаэлем обрели свободу, требовалось найти привычным выражениям достойную замену. Или: как Азирафаэль и Кроули начали употреблять сочетания «Святой Манчестер» и «Проклятый Ливерпуль».
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Манчестер и Ливерпуль

Manchester est d'humeur triste,  
Liverpool vient pleurer sur la mer.  
Je ne sais plus si j'existe.  
Les bateaux blancs craignen l'hiver…

«Manchester et Liverpool», Marie Laforet.

Говорить «ради Кого-нибудь», «слава Кому-нибудь» и «Кто-нибудь его раздери» Кроули надоело очень быстро. Странно. Раньше он не задумывался, как часто люди восклицали «господи», «о чёрт» или «дьявол». А теперь невольно обращал на это внимание.

Однако приличным оккультно-эфирным существам, выбравшим свою сторону, не пристало поминать божье имя всуе. Привлекать внимание дьявола тоже не рекомендовалось. Да, Кроули и Азирафаэля оставили в покое. Вопрос был один: надолго ли? Кроули надеялся лет на двести как минимум. Ад не соблюдал трудовой кодекс, и демоны пахали без отпусков. Ему повезло, что начальство интересовал результат, а не процесс. Что позволяло приписывать себе «достижения» человечества вроде Инквизиции. Если внизу и заметили, что, после того как лорд Вельзевул лично вручила ему медаль, Кроули две недели не вылезал из таверны, то, скорее всего, они решили: он праздновал победу над силами добра. Разубеждать их Кроули в голову не пришло — самоубийцей он не был.

Поэтому сейчас, когда они с Азирафаэлем обрели свободу, требовалось найти привычным выражениям достойную замену.

— Нужно что-то нейтральное, — бормотал Кроули, развалившись на диване в задней комнате книжного магазина с бокалом красного вина. — Без упоминания даже вымышленных божеств. Макаронный монстр. Выдумают же.

Азирафаэль оживился.

— Может…

Кроули поднял глаза к потолку, беззвучно призывая его в свидетели своего безграничного терпения.

— Нет, ангел. Енохианский исключается. И древнешумерский точно не подойдёт.

— Как насчёт диалекта древнего арамейского?

— На котором никто не говорил тысячу лет?

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Прости, мой дорогой, но других идей у меня нет.

Кроули поставил бокал на пол и перевернулся таким образом, чтобы его голова оказалась внизу, а ноги — на спинке дивана.

— Кроули! — возмутился Азирафаэль.

— Что? Ты знаешь, так мне легче думается. Кроме того, я снял ботинки!

На это ангелу нечего было возразить. Он подцепил с тарелки мини-эклер (с глазурью из лаванды), и некоторое время Кроули наблюдал, как он наслаждается каждым крохотным кусочком. Зрелище определённо вдохновляло: как только Азирафаэль потянулся за вторым эклером (фисташковым), Кроули озарило, как когда-то Архимеда:

— Эврика!

Азирафаэль чуть не выронил эклер.

— Мой дорогой, — произнёс он с мягким упрёком.

— Я придумал! — Кроули взмахнул руками. Если бы он был ангелом, то, без сомнения, начал бы светиться, как лампочка. — Святой Манчестер и проклятый Ливерпуль!

— Почему святой именно Манчестер?

— Потому что это музыкальная Мекка, ангел. Почти все великие английские группы родом оттуда. New Order. Happy Mondays. 

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. Кроули сполз на пол, чудом не задев бокал, и прислонился к дивану спиной.

— Ладно. Возможно, пост-панк для тебя слишком шумный. Но неужели ты не слышал о The Smiths?

Кроули хотел добавить, что участвовал в жарких спорах «The Smiths или The Cure» ещё до того, как это стало мейнстримом, но Азирафаэль вряд ли оценил бы шутку. Наверняка он был в курсе, что такое мейнстрим. Просто ему нравилось дразнить друга своим якобы незнанием современных реалий. И Кроули промолчал. О том, что в 1978 году он заслушал сингл Buzzcocks «Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся (в того, кого не следовало влюбляться)?» практически до дыр, он тоже ничего не сказал. А уж про то, что в 1967 году он три дня слушал альбомы Мари Лафоре, в том числе песню «Манчестер и Ливерпуль», идеально подходящую под его меланхоличное настроение, Кроули поклялся адским пламенем не рассказывать никому и никогда. 

— Хорошо. Про Манчестер я понял, — протянул Азирафаэль. — Но чем тебе не угодил Ливерпуль? Этот славный город подарил миру Битлз!

— Ты очень расстроишься, если скажу, что я единственный в мире человек, в смысле не-человек, который абсолютно равнодушен к их творчеству?

Азирафаэль выразительно на него посмотрел. Иногда он бывал чересчур проницательным.

— С Ливерпулем связана не очень приятная история, да?

— Не буду отрицать, но и подтверждения ты не дождёшься, — улыбнулся Кроули. — И даже не рассчитывай меня споить, чтобы выведать подробности. В демоне должна оставаться загадка.

— Тогда выпьем за Манчестер и бедный Ливерпуль. А потом я бы не отказался послушать пару песен Smiths. Если, конечно, ты не забыл диски в Бентли.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
